


My Valentine

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [13]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tenderness, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A small moment of intimacy at a Valentine's Day dance.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	My Valentine

He’s in love with you, you know. He admits it freely, in the comfort of the house, the new house he’s bought as a fuck you to Nicole, as a way to get the judge to let him keep Henry. The house where you’re spending more and more time, time with him, time with Henry, time with the both of them together. You’re the only thing keeping him sane anymore, with this fucking divorce, this whole thing.

You’re both chaperoning some sort of Valentine’s Day dance, at Henry’s school. You’re manning the punch bar, pouring ladles of pink juice into cups with hearts all over them for the elementary students who really shouldn’t be spending their time worrying about love. Yesterday while you were babysitting for Charlie since he was busy with the production, you had helped Henry pick out some cool valentines with characters from the LEGOs movies on them, had helped him with his spelling of his classmate’s names.

Henry had asked if you had a valentine this year, and when you smiled sadly and told him _no, not this year_ , he had suggested you ask his dad. Sometimes you wondered if he knew about the affair between you and Charlie, or if it really was just that sweet little-kid innocence at play.

You weren’t sure, but as you look up at Charlie in between serving cups of fruit punch, you smile something bashful because every time you glance up he’s looking right back at you. He’s looking at you even though he should be making sure the kids are a good distance apart, even though he should be chatting with the other chaperones he’s standing with. But no, he’s looking at you.

You smile and he smiles back, nods in the direction of an empty hallway and your heart speeds up. The school was closed for the evening except the gymnasium where the dance was being held, so there’s no one in the hall when you ask your fellow punch-chaperone to watch the counter for just a minute, excusing yourself to use the restroom.

You leave the gym and not even ten seconds go by, before Charlie’s warm palm is on your arm, guiding you to a dark corner out of sight, guiding your chin up to meet his lips. He’s sweet, tastes like cherry as he smiles against your mouth, hums into the kiss.

You let your eyes close in his embrace, blocking out the sound of the music and the noise from just beyond the double doors, instead leaning into him, parting your lips so his red-stained tongue might slide against yours, might make you dizzy dizzy dizzy with affection, with love.

“Be my valentine?” Charlie asks, there in the dark corner of the empty hall, where the world seems a thousand miles away.

“I thought you’d never ask.” You whisper, grinning and hugging him tight, kissing him once more before you’re sure someone would come looking. 

And if Henry notices his dad coming back into the gym with a blush, you following behind a minute or two after, if he notices the way he asks you for a dance, if he notices the way you both have never looked happier than being in each other’s arms, well. 

He just takes another sip of his punch.


End file.
